irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Maria Sieghart
Alicia Maria Sieghart, or Maria by most, is a young woman who has lost her brother and has joined Fairy Tail in order to reunite with him. However, Maria is a strong swordsman and an energetic girl who will not back down as long as she has breath in her body. This is shown from her tenacity and durability in battle. She isn't one to go down so easily. Not until the day she finds her brother. Not until then. Appearance Maria is actually quite attractive. Having straightened black hair that travels down to her lower back and gleaming gray eyes and fair skin, it is show that Maria takes care of herself. She is pretty slender, only weighing 53.97 kg or 119 pounds. Maria's height is 170.6 centimeters or 5 feet 6 inches. She's as tall as the average teenage girl and just as heavy. Maria's clothing usually consists of a school uniform. A white dress shirt over top a blue skirt with light blue checkerboard fashioned lines all around. She then has black skin tight socks that lift up to her upper shin and pink school shoes with black soles. Maria also dons a fashionably large red bow, tied neatly around her neck and under the collar of her shirt. The ribbon-like ends come down to her chest area. To finish her general attire, Maria is usually seen wearing a light purple light jacket, the hood up on occasion. She also a has a small mole on the right side of her face, near her right eye. After the timeskip however, Maria's height has increased about 5 inches, indicating her being a bit taller than before. She also dons a baggy forest green knee length coat that opens up to a white dress. The hood is lined with brown fur. She then wears black pants and grey combat boots. Her style had changed from a school girl like approach to one of a seasoned mage. She also carries the strap to her sword on her back.Maria after the timeskip has a tattoo running down her left arm that resembles black waves.The begin at her shoulder and end at her wrist. Personality and Traits Being a girl with a straightforward personality, Maria isn't known to beat around the bush with things. even when it comes to her own self. She will tell it like it is, nothing more or less. She also is a tomboy of sorts. Almost enjoying fighting around with the peers in her guild, Maria is a very energetic girl. She usually isn't easy to approach due to her bluntness but if you're able to get passed that, you will receive a good friend and a great ally. She is also very loyal to her companions and guildmates, protecting them from danger whenever she can and even filling in the bigger shoes if needed.However, Maria also has a keen battle sense, able to scan a situation and think of the best way to go about it. This has gotten her out of many bad situations. Fun fact, she has a soft spot for children and cannot cook whatsoever. History Not much is known of Maria's background except that she is looking for her little brother. She came to the guild to find guidance as to how she should go about this in the best way possible. Due to this, she joined Fairy Tail in hopes of seeing him one day by gathering up enough money to travel the world to find him. Equipment #'Almace:' Maria's trusty blade, Almace is a sword that has been handed down in her family's generation. She was the last to receive it on her journey and uses it when utilizing her Sword Magic. This particular weapon has an immense durability and has a tendency to always find itself back to it's owner. It also enhances Sword Magic by double when used in battle. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Maria is a master of swordsmanship. Learning from her master Fergio, she was able to grasp the ways of the sword easily. Able to pick up on things in a fairly short duration of time, Maria became extremely versed with her weaponry, especially the souble-edged knightsword. Maria's battle style revolves around putting her opponent into a corner. Hand-to-Hand Combatant Immense Durability Enhanced Speed Magical Abilities Full Body Requip Magic: This does almost the exact same thing as normal Requip Magic, giving the user the ability to switch out her armor sets and weapons for different ones. However, the difference is that with the change in armory and weaponry, the wielder of this magic also changes his/her appearance as well. For example if you had black hair and chose an armor set, your hair and eye color would change to fit the armor you're wearing.This magic could also be used to deceive others or protect yourself when in a new or suspicious area. However, the thing about this magic is that any noticeable marks or scars on your body (Mosty facial parts) will still be there and will never leave. For example a mole or scar. This magic also does not allow you to change gender. #'Grelles Licht: '''(強烈な光, Kyōretsuna hikari) ''Her most used and probably flashiest armor so far, Maria's Grelles Licht consists of golden armor that fit the female body quite well. She also dons a blue cape that comes down from her upper arm, under her pauldrons, to her knees. Her armor itself is made up of a slender golden cuirass with a blue upper part to shield her neck area fairly as well as golden arm length vambraces. She then has golden greaves with decorative blue attachments to them and golden metal gloves. She wears a metal plated battle skirt type armor that stops at the knees as well followed by the same colored greaves and boots. The most noticeable change in when she equips is her hairstyle which changes from black to prominent blonde, her eye color from gray to a full blue. This armor's special property gives Maria the ability to move at blinding speeds that can cover large areas in under a few minutes or seconds. '''Sword Magic: '''Maria also utilizes Sword Magic with the different armory sets that she acquires throughout her duration of time in Fairy Tail. She mostly uses this magic with her normal weapon Almace, but it can also be used with her Full Body Requip Magic. Relationships Quotes Category:XDenshaX